


Team Free Will (UK Branch)

by Charity_Angel



Series: Metaverse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Metafiction, Self-Insert, crossover with Supernatural (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author cheats when fulfilling her challenge prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will (UK Branch)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #132: Cheating, and set in the same verse as ['Improbabilities'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1866096).

“Ianto, have you ever cheated on Jack?”

Ianto eyed his phone suspiciously. Where on Earth had that question come from? Unless…

“What’s your challenge this week?”

There was a short and very suspicious silence before the answer came.

“Cheating,” she said slowly, hesitantly, and he could very well imagine her cringing at the other end of the line.

“Charity, aren’t you cheating just by asking me that? You’re supposed to come up with these ideas for us, not ask us outright.”

There was the tiniest snort of laughter. “Probably. But I don’t want to push anyone into anything like that. It doesn’t seem right.”

“I suppose I should thank you for not writing me having a fling with Owen, or Rhys, or…”

“PC Andy?” Charity suggested with a wicked tone. “Or, I could be really evil and say Gwen…”

Ianto shuddered. “Heaven forbid. And, speaking of ‘heaven’, I’m sure that Sam, Dean and the angels will be grateful you didn’t pick on any of them.”

“Oh, damn! I could have gone about this from a Gabriel perspective, couldn’t I? He cheats at just about everything.”

Ianto rubbed at his temples, trying to fend off the oncoming headache. The world was getting a little too surreal these days, when he had the mobile number of one of their fanfic writers programmed into his phone, and not only did he discuss her fic with her (and chat in general), but he read her works in other fandoms and could offer comment. It was just too weird. They still couldn’t properly explain how the whole thing worked, but he knew that talking to (and influencing) the writer was definitely cheating, no matter how much Jack pushed him into it. And an archangel had told him it was most definitely okay, although Ianto wasn’t entirely sure that Gabriel counted. Mostly because he _did_ cheat at everything. He was like Jack with phenomenal cosmic powers, which was a terrifying thought if ever Ianto had had one.

“It’s not too late,” Ianto offered. “I’m sure he would oblige, even if it’s just snapping his fingers to undress Sam.”

She snickered. “Yeah, I’m sure he would love that. I’m not really in the mood to write porn right now, but maybe later?”

“You’d better.” Ianto looked up at Jack’s voice butting in. He had thought he was alone in their flat, hadn’t heard Jack come home. His lover had a massive smile on his face, his eyes shining at the prospect of porn in their future, despite how little Charity seemed to be writing for Torchwood these days.

“I mean, you left me hanging for a whole year, waiting for that threesome with Helena and David back in eighteen-whatever, and now you’ve given up again. And Ianto’s not had any whiff of anything for even longer.”

It had been a while since Charity had written him any smut, it was true, but he had, in some twisted way, enjoyed reading about Jack and his ancestor. And he still wasn’t sure how that worked with Jack’s experiences.

“I haven’t forgotten you, Jack,” she said. “I just need to get my Torchwood groove back.”

“Not going to happen while you’re drooling over the angel, kid,” Jack pointed out. “Not that I blame you: he’s _gorgeous_ , but still…”

“I still love you, Jack. I’ll find you again, don’t worry. I’ve got to go, guys: my Chinese is here.”

“Home alone?” Jack guessed. That was the only time Charity ever had Chinese. It was certainly the only time she ever had takeaway delivered.

“Yep. They’re visiting my brother. Bye.”

“I know where you live,” Jack threatened playfully. “Write me some porn.”

She laughed. “Bye.”

The line cut off, and Jack grabbed Ianto, pulling him close.

“Or maybe we should write our own?” he suggested. He had that look in his eyes that so often spelled trouble of the ‘indecent exposure’ and/or ‘lewd behaviour’ charge kind. At least this time they were safely in their flat.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Ianto said. “Can we write our own stories?”

“Why the hell not?” Jack decreed, and Ianto couldn’t really find fault that. Fictional, they might be, but they still had free will, didn’t they?


End file.
